Prior to the present application, it was contemplated by some umbrella manufacturers to include in the umbrella canopy a single pocket for storing light-in-weight articles. However, the pocket was not practical for storing a raincoat, a pair of foot coverings or the like. Moreover, even if such a pocket were of adequate size to store such articles, the umbrella would have been difficult or inconvenient to hold in an elevated position over the user's head, because the umbrella would be unbalanced.
Raincoats are so bulky and heavy that it would not be practical to place a folded raincoat in an umbrella pocket. While foot coverings, like thin plastic or rubber galoshes or the like could be stored in such a pocket, it is believed that no one prior to the present invention considered designing a thin plastic tubular product which could serve as an easy-to-attach covering for a user's pants legs or exposed legs to prevent the uncomfortable and inconvenient soaking of the user's pants legs or user's legs which umbrellas cannot prevent in a heavy downpour of rain.